


I Am Fine, Danno, Now I Am Fine:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wants to welcome Steve home, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am Fine, Danno, Now I Am Fine:

*Summary: Danny wants to welcome Steve home, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that he beat his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett home, Cause He was planning on welcoming him home, as he was taking care of some errands. The Blond knew that the last couple of days were hard on him.

 

Steve came home, & called out, “Danno ?”, “Out here, Babe”, The Five-O Commander followed the sound of his lover’s voice, & smiled at the sight of his lover by the most romantic table setting. “Welcome Home, Babe”, & they shared a sweet kiss.

 

“Thank you, Danno, Thank you for everything, I was so glad that you were by my side through everything, I don’t know what I would’ve done, If you weren’t”, He didn’t need to finish the thought, Cause Danny did know. The Loudmouth Detective was accurate on reading his mind.

 

The Shorter Man led him to the table, & they had a wonderful meal, that Danny had created, Steve felt like he was home again, & Danny was glad to see him so relaxed now that Joe’s death is avenged, & Steve can be at peace.

 

They walked down beach, & Danny & Steve were walking hand in hand, “How are you doing ?”, The Blond asked, as they returned, & had a beer, like usual. “I am fine, Danno, Now I am fine”, The Hunky Brunette said, & they went inside to continue their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
